Katara and Aang's 3rd baby!
by loknationatlaworld
Summary: Katara and Aang are ready for the birth of their 3rd baby! But he's bringing a surprise! See the family's reaction!


"Katara, you are beautiful." Aang whispers as he turned to face her, his hand caressing her soft, brown skin. Katara's eyebrows furrow slightly as she awakens. Her turquoise eyes open and she looks directly at him, smiling.

"Good morning, honey" she says but quickly turns green in the face as she tries to sit up. "Aang, help get me up, hurry!" Aang swiftly yet cautiously airbends his wife in order to help her stand up. She quickly waddles off to the bathroom, her hands clasping over her mouth.

Katara returns shortly, and lays back down on the bed slowly. "You know, Aang, I don't think I will ever get used to being pregnant. The morning sickness is bad enough, but I cannot teach waterbending to any of my students or look after Kya and Bumi. I feel so helpless!"

Aang smiles and opens his mouth to speak, but instead, kisses her soft, warm cheek. "Katara, I think most of the students understand why you're not teaching and don't hold it against you. Plus, Kya and Bumi are so excited for their new sibling" He rubs her engorged belly soothingly and states "Any day now, he'll be here."

"Or she!" Katara adds, giggling. "We're still not positive!" Aang laughs lightheartedly, and adds "I've guessed correctly twice so far, so who's to say I won't get it right this time?" Katara scrunches her nose and weakly nudges at Aang with her elbow.

He holds her hand and brings it to his lips. "Any day now."

* * *

While pouring herself a cup of tea, Katara drops the tea kettle. Her pelvis aches in pain as she clutches her stomach. Kya, upon hearing the crash, rushes into the kitchen from the room she had been practicing her waterbending. "Mommy?" she calls, looking around. Immediately, three or four of the Air Acolytes rush toward Katara as she is bending over near the stove, nearly crouching, the pain she was enduring showing on her face.

"Kya, go get Aang, hurry! Tell him the baby's coming!" Katara calls. "Right now?" Kaya asks, nearly yelling. "Yes Kya, NOW!"

Kya rushes out towards the gazebo where her father meditates every morning. "Daddy!" Aang turns around, his daughter's yelling from afar breaking his concentration. "Yes Kya?" Kya finally makes her way over to the gazebo, panting and yells "Mommy says the baby is coming now!"

Aang's eyes widen and he picks up Kya with one hand and airbends a scooter which he begins to ride back to their home. "Hang on tight, Kya."

As they rush into their home, Aang places Kya down and is quickly greeted by two Air Acolytes. "Katara is in the birthing room, I shall take you to her." The second Air Acolyte turns toward Kya and guides her by the hand toward the sitting room where their second, younger son Bumi is playing.

Aang runs toward the room and lets himself in, only to see his wife writhing and screaming in pain. He quickly grabs her hand and tries to soothe her with his words. "Shhh, Katara, I'm here now. You can do this. You're my forever girl."

Katara screams and pushes as Aang repeats himself, declaring his love for her multiple times. "Oh Katara, I love you so much. Almost there, Katara."

After one final scream, Katara lays her head back against the pillows. She hears the soft cry of a baby, and the proclamation from one of the Air Acolytes that her baby is a male. Hearing this, she cannot help but relax and calmly closes her eyes.

A few minutes later, Katara awakens to the sound of Aang's voice. "Oh…Katara, he's beautiful" Aang says, exhaling deeply. He walks over slowly to Katara admiring their child and places him in her held out arms. Aang lays next to Katara and removes sticky, sweaty hair from her forehead, and looks down at their newborn son.

"Tenzin", she whispers, while cueing to their baby who is placidly looking up at her. Aang looks at his son and repeats the name in his head. Tenzin: the upholder of teachings. "Tenzin…," he says aloud, "perfect."

* * *

7 years later, the family of 5 is gathered around outside in the gardens. Tenzin, smelling flowers with his mother, jerks away from a flower as he inhaled too much pollen and prepares to viciously sneeze.

"Wow!" Bumi yells, standing up in the garden, as Tenzin's sneeze propels him more than ten feet into the air. Katara, realizing her son would soon come down, gathered water from a fountain and made it into a soft pile of snow for Tenzin to land on. "Aang! Did you see that?" she says, her eyes glimmering with elation.

Katara turns toward Aang and sees that tears are brimming in his eyes. She looks at him, concerned, but he speaks before she can ask.

"The first born airbender after more than 100 years…" he whispers, and Katara's facial expression turns to understanding.

Aang strides over to Tenzin and hugs him closely, his tears visibly running down his face.


End file.
